What Happens in Vegas
by Forever Cullen
Summary: After waking up from a drunken night out, Arthur panics and flees when he spots the wedding ring on his finger and the person in bed next to him. But could this mistake actually turn out to be his second chance in making things right?


**A/N: I want to thank Allthingsmagical for all her help and for a very hot sex scene ;) **

**I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Thank you**

**What happens in Vegas?**

**Arthur's POV**

Oh God my head hurt, what the hell happened last night?

Well the last thing I truly remember clearly was coming to Vegas with the guys to celebrate my break up from my Bitch of a Girlfriend, No one liked her and to be truthful I was more than happy to find her in bed with another man.

I haven't had a working relationship since …Merlin. I guess that was the pay I had to pay for how I treated him.

I opened my eyes to the blinding light and felt a warm body sleeping on my chest, looking down I saw raven haired pale beauty and my heart skipped a beat.

Could I really be sharing a bed with Merlin?

Moving my hand to stoke some hair away from his face I noticed the Gold metal wrapped around my wedding finger.

Did really get so drunk that I made the most common mistake by getting married?

But could this be my second and only chance to keep Merlin?

I have regretted how we ended for so many years, but most of all I hated myself for being a coward and for lying to Merlin.

"mmm" the sleeping beauty moaned turning over.

"Merlin" I whispered.

I don't why I did it but I carefully got out of bed, finding myself naked and started searching for my cloths, once I was dressed I sat down and just watched Merlin sleep for a few moments before I got up and walked out the door, leaving behind my heart and a small note that told Merlin I wanted to put an end to this marriage before anyone found out.

"I guess I'm still a coward at heart" I whispered closing the door.

I hide my wedding ring on a chain round my neck; I wanted to keep it close to my heart silently telling me I was an Idiot.

"Where did you disappear off to late night?" Leon asked once I enter the room.

"I can't remember" I replied grabbing myself some clean cloths before walking into the bathroom.

"Hey Arthur?" Leon called throw the door.

"What?"

"Morgana called to remind us that when we come home we're having dinner with the family."

"Tell your wife she's a nag" I muttered

"She's your sister mate" Leon laughed

Leon started dating my sister, Morgana a few weeks after she started teaching English over at Camelot high. I never thought my sister would marry a maths Teacher seeing as she always complained it was a dull and boring subject.

I was the only one in our little group of friends that didn't work at Camelot high, sometimes I wish I did, I always feel left out of the loop and sometimes it just makes me wanna quit my job over at Albion.

But Camelot high had no use for a business teacher so I was left along at Albion College teaching people that are not even listening, at least some of the kids would listen if I was a high school teacher.

"Gwaine and Percival said they would meet us at the airport"

"Okay mate now can you leave me to get ready" I joked

"Sure man" Leon joked

Later that night I found myself sitting at the table in my parents' home listening to Leon fill them in on our weekend at Vegas.

"Arthur's got so drunk that he disappeared for the night, I think we would have been more worried if weren't just as drunk. I made it back to the room but Gwaine and Percival said they wanted to be very Vegas" Leon laughed

Mum smiled and patted my hand

"Next time baby please be more careful, Vegas is a very dangers city"

"Mum I think you watch too much CSI" I smiled

"Oh Hush, you know full well that I only watch the New York one, after all Mac is very dreamy" Mum smiled

"Ygraine" Uther complained

"Oh shut up Uther. I know who is on your list" mum laughed

"Oh god please stops" I complained

"Oh Leon we're getting a new science teacher" Morgana informed her husband

"Oh really?" Leon smiled

"Yep, Arthur you won't believe who it is?" Morgana smiled

"Oh who?" _Please not Merlin please not Merlin_

KNOCK KNOCK

"I wonder who that could be" Ygraine asked getting up and walking over to the front door

We all listened quietly to hear who it was

"Hello"

"Mrs Pendragon?" _Oh god_

"Yes?"

"I'm name is Merlin Emrys I was wondering if you knew where Arthur was?" _Why now_

"Of course, he's here having Dinner, would you like to come in?" _Please say no please say no_

"Yes please Thank Mrs Pendragon" _Fuck_

"Please call me Ygraine"

Moments later mum and Merlin appeared in the kitchen

"Have you had something to eat Merlin?" Mum asked

"No I just got back" Merlin smiled

"Merlin" Morgana screamed jumping up and hugging him

"Hey Morgana long time no see" Merlin smiled

"Would you like to join us?" dad asked

_I think the world hates me; why on god's green earth did my dad have to ask that?_

"No thank you, I just wanted to give this to Arthur and then I'm heading home to rest" Merlin replied

"OMG" Morgana screamed grabbing merlin's hand

"You're married? Who is the luckily son of a bitch?" morgana asked

"Morgana" mum and dad yelled

"So you're gay?" Leon asked

"Yep. Out and proud" Merlin said his eyes looking right at me

"Oh you are just going to love Gwaine and Percival" Leon laughed

"Why?" Merlin asked confused

"They're a couple" Morgana smiled

"Please Merlin sit and have something, we so need to catch up" Morgana asked pulling out the puppy dog eyes

"oh not the eyes" Merlin begged

"Fine I'll stay" Merlin laughed

"YAY" Morgana hugged him again

"So dear what do you do?" Mum asked as she set a plate down in front of Merlin

"I'm the new science teacher over at Camelot" Merlin smiled

"Following in Gaius's footsteps" Morgana joked

"You know Gaius?" Dad asked shocked

"Yes, he's my uncle" Merlin smiled

"Hunith's boy?" Mum asked

Merlin nodded

"So did she marry Balinor?" Mum asked

"You know my dad?" Merlin asked shocked

"Of course we do, me and Uther knew them from Uni, we lost touch over the years" Mum said sadly

"Your that's Ygraine, Mum told me all about you" Merlin smiled

"Really?" Mum asked smiling

"Of course" Merlin nodded pulling out a piece of paper from his bag and wrote something down

"Here I'm sure she would love to hear from you" Merlin said handing the paper over to mum

"Oh thank you" mum said getting up and hugging Merlin

"So how do you know our children?" Dad asked

"I was Arthur's roommate during Uni and Morgana was my best friend" Merlin smiled

"Oh Merlin did you know Gwen and Lance work over at Camelot high?" Morgana smiled

"Really? I haven't seen them since the wedding" Merlin replied

"So was our boy a hard worker? I bet he broke some hearts" Dad laughed

_Oh god kill me now_

"Oh he broke a few hearts all right" Merlin replied

"So did our children ever experiment sexually?" Mum asked

"MUM" Morgana and I yelled while dad just laughed

"What I was just asking?" Mum smirked

"No they never did anything like that" Merlin said his eyes once again on me

"Really? Well now that I don't believe" Mum said

"Mum trust me I only ever slept with men" Morgana laughed

"I remember once while in Uni we had a fight didn't we Uther and broke up" Mum said turning to look at dad who nodded

"That we did dear, I remember getting so drunk that I ended up sleeping with Gaius" dad laughed

"Really?" Merlin asked shocked

"Oh yes I woke in the morning with one hell of a headache and my dick still in his ass" Dad laughed

"Oh Dad" we moaned while Merlin and Leon laughed

"They started dating while I began a relationship with your Mother Merlin, but I'm sure you already know that" mum laughed

"Yep, I overheard her telling dad one night" Merlin laughed

"We realised that it wasn't working I sucked at being gay, and soon we were just friends again and Gaius had found love with Nimueh." Dad informed us

"I could see the way your mother looked at Balinor just like she saw the way I looked at Uther and we became friends again. So when you say you didn't experiment I don't believe you" Ygraine replied smiling

"Thank you for dinner it was wonderful but I must be off. Big day tomorrow" Merlin smiled getting up from his seat

"Oh and before I forget, here Arthur you left this in my room" Merlin said handing Arthur his Phone

"Merlin" I started

"Good night and thank you once again for dinner" Merlin said as he walked out

"I'm just going to see him out" I informed my family

"Merlin wait" I called after him as he reached his car

"What Arthur?" Merlin said coldly

"I'm sorry" I replied

"Not good enough. You want to end this marriage then fine. It wasn't even real anyways. Call me when you have the papers, better yet just give them to Morgana" Merlin replied opening his car door

"Merlin stop please can we…."

"No, I won't be your secret not again I still feel dirty" Merlin replied getting in a driving away

I didn't say anything when I came back into the house just finished my dinner and listened to my parents, but to long I found myself sitting on my bed in my one bedroom apartment staring down and the ring in my hand.

"I never meant for you to be my dirty little secret" I whispered to ring and let my mind drifted back to the morning I woke up after Lance's party

_Flash Back_

"_Oh god my head is killing me" I moaned as I opened my eye and found myself staring at someone's back with my arm wrapped round them_

_I went to mover and the people started to moan, it was then that I realised my cock was still inside whoever was sleeping next to me_

"_God I hope Merlin doesn't come back and see this" I muttered_

"_Arthur did you say something" The person asked_

"_Merlin?" I asked shocked_

"_yes? Can you move out of me I need to go to the bathroom" Merlin replied looking over his shoulder at me_

"_Umm…I…Sure" I said shocked_

"_We had sex last night?" I asked as I pooped out of him_

"_Well we're both naked and your dick was still in me so I guess we played twister" Merlin joked_

"_Funny. But I'm not gay" I replied_

"_Of course not. I guess it was someone else dick fucking me hard last night" Merlin replied getting out of bed and grabbing his pants_

"_You? What did you do? Trying to get your dick in me" I snapped_

"_Of course Arthur that's why my ass hurts like hell, because I got my dick in you" Merlin snapped slamming the door_

_End of Flash Back_

After that morning I never really saw Merlin much and it pained me, so one night I came back drunk and woke Merlin up, I babbled to him about missing him and how I wanted him, he just let me crawl in bed with him and hugged me all night long, I remember waking up and giving him a kiss. A few days later we became friends with benefits.

A year later Merlin told me he loved me and I told him I loved him, we started dating but it never left our room, and I know now how much that pained him.

_Flash Back_

_Merlin was resting his head on my chest as I ran my fingers throw his hair_

"_Arthur?" He asked_

"_Baby?"_

"_I was thinking maybe we could go out, there's this great movie that's showing. And it's got great reviews I thought we could go see it and then we could have dinner and walk along the beach" Merlin looked up at me smiling_

"_Not to night" I replied_

"_Why? You always say 'not to night' or 'we can't do that'" Merlin complained sitting up_

"_Look we're go out just not to night" I replied looking at him_

"_Fine, have you given any more thought to coming home with me? My parents would love to meet you" Merlin smiled_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked_

"_Arthur don't you remember me asking you to come home with me this weekend? You said you would think about it" Merlin whined_

"_No Merlin I don't and if you told I would have remembered and I would not have agreed to go home this weekend" _

_Of course I remembered but I didn't want to meet his parents, because if I meet his then he would want to meet mine and I would have to explain it to my parents._

"_Arthur I did tell you. Please my mum was really looking forward to seeing you" Merlin said sadly_

"_You're telling people about us? Merlin you fucking idiot I'm not ready for people to know and there you go running your big mouth" I yelled_

"_My mum wanted to know why I was so happy? Arthur please I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Merlin said reaching out to give me a kiss but I got out of bed before his lips could touch mine._

_I quickly got dress and walked over to the door_

"_I'm going for a run" I told him not looking back_

"_I don't know if I can be your dirty secret much longer, I'm starting to feel dirty" Merlin whispered as I opened the door and closed it behind me_

_End of Flash Back_

A week after that everything came crashing down and I lost Merlin if I ever had him in the first place.

_Flashback_

_we had just finished making love, Merlin rested his head on my chest listening to my heart I was running my hand through his hair thinking._

_"I'm going to tell my parents this weekend about us and then I'm going to take you out on a date. You're right Merlin I shouldn't be treating you like a dirty secret I'm a ashamed of." I told him, hoping that he would buy the lie and allow me more time with him._

_"Really?" Merlin asked smiling up at me._

_"Of course. I love you and it's time the world knew that you Merlin Emrys belong to me." I smiled hating the fact that I was lying through my teeth to the man I loved._

_I looked over to the side table when my phone started to beep; quickly checking to see who was texting me. _

_What I saw made my blood run cold._

_**Arthur mum and dad are on their way to see you now, should be 5 minutes away.**_  
_**Morgana x**_

_"Who was it?" Merlin asked as I move out of bed and start to get dressed._

_"Morgana, my parents will be here in five minutes I need you to get dressed and be gone by then". I said not looking at Merlin._

_"What? Why? We can tell them together? Or would it be best for you to tell them? Maybe you're right. Maybe I should go and see Morgana and Gwen while you tell your parents. Or do you want me to stay?" Merlin babbled as he pulled his pants up._

_"No." I replied._

_"Okay you sure I could help you tell them." Merlin smiled._

_"I'm not telling them." I yelled, wanting him to shut up._

_"What? But you said you would." Merlin asked._

_"I only said that to keep you from nagging me. Gods Merlin that's all you go on about." I yelled._

_"Arthur dear?" Mum's voice called out._

_"If you won't tell them Arthur I will." Merlin threatened._

_I grabbed Merlin's arm painfully and with a little too much power threw him in my closet and locked the door, I tried to ignore Merlin's yelp of pain. But I now knew no matter what I had lost him._

_End of Flash Back_

I let Merlin out once they had left but he was passed out, when we got to the nurse she informed me that he passed out from the pain, when I asked what pain she told me his shoulder was dislocated and I threw up on the floor.

I had done that to him, the man I loved I had hurt more than I wanted to when Merlin was allowed back home he asked to be moved and that's how I ended up with a little shit of a roommate.

I wanted to talk to Merlin to promise him I would do anything but whenever I saw him he would look way, he never even came to lunch any more, and by the end of Uni Morgana had informed me that Merlin was leaving to go to Ireland, he had gotten a job over there and wanted to get away and I didn't blame him.

The way I treated him would have made anymore want to leave the country, I remember going to the airport to stop him, I thought I saw hope in his eyes, but instead of telling him I was sorry and that I swear to tell the World I told him leave and never come back.

It killed me to watch him walk away from me but I know it was the right thing to do, and over the years I thought about getting on a plane and flying to Ireland and finding him but I was always too scared to do so. I knew I was gay and that it was not just Merlin when I started date this blond bird and couldn't get it up not until I thought of Merlin. And after that I couldn't really say I wasn't gay but I was still too scared to say anything.

Even now after hearing about my parents I was too scared to hunt Merlin down and tell him I still loved him, and if I couldn't come clean then how could I win Merlin's heart.

KNOCK KNOCK

I got up and walked over to my front door hoping that maybe Merlin had changed his mind; I knew I was being silly but a fool could hope right?

Well when I opened the door I found my father standing there looking at me sadly.

"Wanna talk son?" Dad asked as he pulled me into his arms.

I hadn't even noticed I was crying until dad wiped away my tears, he walked me into the living and sat down pulling me, his grown up 25 years old son, onto his lap and started rocking back and forth.

"Hush baby boy, all will be alright. Just tell daddy all your worries and soon they disappear. Hush now baby boy daddy's here." Uther sang the lullaby he made up for me when I was little.

Once I had calmed down dad pulled me away and started to wipe my tear stained face.

"Now baby boy tell me what has you so sad." Dad asked softly.

"I... I … Miss...Merlin." I cried.

"Hush baby boy." dad said pulling me back into his chest.

"Start from the beginning baby boy." Dad said, kissing the top of my head.

"You'll hate me." I whispered.

"Never. You're my baby boy and I would never hate you even when I'm disappointed I still love you more than anything." Dad whispered as he held me close.

"I'm gay." I whispered.

It felt so good to say those two small words I realised that even if I said them years ago it would have been alright.

"Yes baby boy we know." Dad whispered.

"You do?" I asked pulling back to look at his face.

"Yes baby boy, after all you did leave one of your DVD's at our home after you moved out." Dad smiled.

"I..."

"Now tell me what has you so sad?" Dad asked.

"It's a long story." I muttered.

"Then I best but the kettle on." Dad said pulling me off his lap and taking my hand and together we walked into my small kitchen.

"Now baby boy you talk while I make you some tea." Dad said.

And so I did. I told him everything from the first night all the way up to when I came home from Vegas, and he listened, not once did he yell at me, like mum would have done, he just let me talk, let me get it all out before he stood up and pulled me into his arms again.

"You are a silly boy, but I guess you get it from Me." dad whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Now baby boy you need to make this right and you have already taken the first step, you told me and now we need to show Merlin you love him." Dad informed me.

I keep waiting for him to yell at me, to tell me I sickened him but no here he was telling me I didn't and needed to talk to Merlin to tell him that I came clean and beg for his forgiveness.

"Dad why are you helping me? You should be sickened by what I did." I whispered looking down at my cup.

"You're right I should be. But Arthur you're my baby boy and I would never hate you, yes I'm not happy with what you did all those years ago, but I'm not sickened by the act. It was an accident you were scared no one is to blame." Dad replied patting my hand.

"I bet Merlin could." I muttered

"Hey now, if that boy loved you as much as he said then I'm betting you he still does. It's just his turn to be scared Arthur. I'm sure you did see hope in his eyes all those years go, and I'm willing to bet he was waiting for you to come and find him, to give him the world and now you need to be strong and fight because you're a Pendragon and the one thing us Pendragon's never do is lose." Dad replied.

"Thanks dad." I smiled.

"You're welcome son." dad smiled.

"Hey why didn't mum come?" I asked as she settled down to watch some 'mock the week'.

"She was going to but I talked her out of it. You needed someone to listen to you not yell at you and we both know your mother wouldn't have let you get a word in." Dad laughed.

"I still can't believe you're alright with me being gay, I thought for sure you would hate me." I informed him.

"Well you heard this evening about your mother and I, I could not be angry with you for something I did." Dad smiled.

"I guess I've been a bit stupid all these years." I laughed

"Yes well that's another thing us Pendragon's can be when it comes to love." Dad laughed.

Before leaving his home the next morning I texted Morgana and the rest of my friends and told them I was gay and in love with Merlin.

**ABOUT FUCKING TIME!**  
**Now hurry up Merlin's first class starts in 15 minutes. Room 351**  
**Morgana x**  
**P.S. You're an Idiot**

I laughed Morgana always had a way of knowing things before anyone else.

My phone buzzed telling me I had four new messages.

The first was from Leon.

**I would say I didn't see it coming but we all know fair well that my dear sweet wife already told me you're gay.**  
**Better find a way to get your man Pendragon**

The second was from Gwaine.

**GAY? Oh I so called it Percy owns me a week of bottoming.**  
**So you come to the school to tell Merlin you love him?**  
**Better hurry he has a class soon.**

The next one was from Morgana again.

**YOUR MERLIN'S HUSBAND? YOU ARE SO VEGAS LOL**  
**Next time you get married you better invite me.**

And the last one was from Percival

**Fuck, I lost the bloody bet. I'm sure my loving husband has already told you. I'm happy for you man now get your ass over here and tell him.**

When I finally got to the school I had 10 minutes to find his classroom and tell him I loved him, Morgana met me at the front of the school and dragged me off to room 351 all the while moaning about me not telling her I married Merlin in Vegas.

"There he is now please don't be you and fuck this up; I would like to seat you both at the same table for my anniversary." Morgana smiled.

"We'll see what I can do. I doubt Merlin will be won over by this but I have to try." I replied opening the door.

"Class doesn't start for any six minutes please wait outside." Merlin said not looking over.

"Merlin." I said.

"Arthur come bearing papers." Merlin replied coldly.

"No, I came to tell you I love you and yes you have heard it before but then and now I'm telling the truth I love you Merlin. I told my parents and my friends every one important knows I'm gay. I never did anything right by you Merlin all you wanted was for me to love you. To be a boyfriend, go on dates, meet the parents, and fight over stupid things just to have fantastic makeup sex. No what you got was something different. You became a secret. I have been so scared that people I love would see me differently if they knew and so I made you feel dirty that was the last thing I wanted. The day my parents came I acted out of fear and it was wrong of me, I should have told them there and then that I Arthur Pendragon am gay. But I chose to freak out and I hurt you Merlin. Something I never ever wanted to do. I can understand you never wanting to see me again, that you don't love me anymore and if you want to end this before its begun then I will have my lawyers draw up something. But Merlin I'm done being scared I want to start living my life with my husband Merlin." I said pouring my heart out.

"Arthur you need to leave." Merlin replied

"Okay. I love you." I whispered and turned back to the door.

"I waited, I thought you would change and come back to me. I loved you and you hurt me. You know if you had come to Ireland and begged I would have forgiven you. Hell that day at the airport, silly old me thought you had come to stop me from leaving. You told me to never come back Arthur that's not what someone scared would say." Merlin replied.

"I'll show you Merlin, I'll prove that I love you." I informed him before the bell rang and I walked out of the classroom.

The month was coming to an end and Morgana and Leon's anniversary party would soon be on me. Since I had come out to my family and friends I made sure to see Merlin as much as I could even if it meant driving over to Camelot High and being late after lunch but to be able to see Merlin every day and tell him I loved him was worth it.

"Arthur wear this to the party tonight." Morgana said handing me over a suit.

"Okay Morgana I'll wear it." I smiled.

"That's great, I put Merlin a table away from us, it's a shame you and Merlin couldn't be together but oh well tonight might make a difference." Morgana smiled.

"Morgana what's with the smile?" I asked.

"What smile? Can't I just smile at my brother." Morgana asked.

"It's the same smile mum gets when she is up to something." I replied

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Morgana laughed and walked right out of the room.

"You're up to something I know it." I yelled after her.

Later that evening the party was in full swing, I watched Merlin from across the room I wanted him to sit next to me, to hold his hand, share whispers about the guests but that would have to be for another time, I still had my ring close to my heart, ready for the moment Merlin takes me back.

At the moment Merlin was talking to Lance and Gwen laughing about god knows what, it was nice seeing him smile.

"Arthur? Is that you?" I looked over in horror, why on earth was Jodie at the party? Morgana hated her with a passion; I mean she once tried to poison her because she called Morgana ugly and fat.

"Jodie? What on earth are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Oh baby I've missed you so much." Jodie smiled.

A quick look over at Merlin's table told me he was unhappy. But as I watched I saw Morgana smirk.

_She planned this._

"Oh baby when I heard you wanted to give us another go I came right on down, Oh Arthur baby I've missed you so much." Jodie informed me.

"Jodie.." I started.

"Umm Arthur have you gotten over your little problem?" She asked pointing down to his cock.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Well you could never get it up." She replied.

"That would be because..."

"I mean it's okay if you can't we'll just work around that." Jodie smiled.

"Jodie I need you …"

"Oh Arthur I need..."

"I'M GAY." I yelled a little too loud seeing as the room went quiet.

"What?" Jodie asked shocked.

"I'm gay, have been for a while in fact I'm married." I said pulling out my chain and taking the ring off and placing it on my finger.

"I don't believe you, where is this husband?" Jodie asked.

"He's over there" I say pointing at Merlin, who looks shocked. "He's mad at me at the moment" I finished.

"But." Jodie said before she yelled stomping her foot and stormed off.

"Okay people nothing to see. This is my... I mean our night" Morgana said laughing.

Taking a deep breath I walked out of the room and into the garden.

"If I didn't believe you before I do now. The Arthur I knew wouldn't have dared to yell 'I'm gay' in a room full of people." Merlin's voice came from behind me.

"I've been telling you for a whole month that I love you." I smiled.

"I know but I didn't believe it. I mean come on we dated for two years and not once did you act the way you are now." Merlin replied coming to stand next to me.

"I know and that's my fault but this." I say joining our hands together, the light shining off our rings. "This is our chance to do it right. And I'm going to do it right this time. Dating, family nights, love making, fighting over what colour to paint our room, taking you to work in the morning." I smiled and leaned down.

"Are you going to continue talking or are you going to kiss me?" Merlin smiled.

"I'm going to kiss you." I smiled.

"Then do it." Merlin laughed.

Pulling him close I capture his lips in mine and deepen the kiss.

"Come let's get out of here." Merlin whispered.

"What about Morgana and Leon?" I asked.

"I don't think they would mind much." Merlin laughed as he pointed to the window where both his mother and Morgana where standing trying to make out that they had not been caught spying.

"Oh so they want a show do they? I will give them a show." I said, smiling when I saw Merlin smile at me.

"What are you going to do Arthur?"

"Watch."

I dropped to my knees in front of my husband and began to slowly undo his belt.

"Arthur Pendragon don't you dare." came my mother's voice. Still on my knees, I looked around Merlin and saw my mother hurrying over with my sister not far behind.

"What?"

"You don't do that out here in the open there is a house full of people in there. Anyone could see." Ygraine said.

"Only if they were watching like you two were."

"We were not!" Mother and daughter denied at the same time.

"Well as much fun as this party has been Morgana I will be taking my husband home now. We haven't had sex since our wedding night and we have plenty to catch up on."

Arthur stood up and placed his hands on Merlin's hips, picking him up and smiling when he felt Merlin's legs wrap around his waist and his arms go around his neck. "Good night sister, mother." Arthur looked at Merlin. "Come on sexy. I am taking you home where you belong."

They had both entered Arthur's flat and Arthur had only just locked the door before Merlin was on him, stripping him of his shirt and trousers, quickly divesting himself of his own clothes as the bindley moved their way across the flat and into Arthur's bedroom. They stumbled onto the bed and Arthur kissed Merlin before getting him on his hands and knees and positioned himself behind him and with lubed fingers, he slowly pushed a finger inside the tight ring of muscles, smiling when Merlin groaned and pushed back, begging for more. Arthur added a second finger slowly followed by a third and when he thought Merlin was loose enough, he withdrew his fingers, grabbed hold of Merlin's hips and gently eased his way inside of Merlin. "Oh Arthur." Arthur started thrusting whilst Merlin scrunched the bed sheets in his fists. "Faster Arthur. Harder. Please I need more." Arthur picked up the pace and started slamming into Merlin.  
When Merlin felt himself cumming, Arthur pulled out of him making him moan in disappointment but then moaned in pleasure when Arthur flipped him onto his back and entered him once again. Merlin brought Arthur's head down to his and kissed him, wrapping his legs around Arthur's back as Arthur continued to slam in and out of him. "Ah-ah-oh fuck! Arthur. Oh yes Arthur. More." Arthur rolled them over and sat up with his back against the headboard and held on to Merlin who grabbed his shoulders and started to bounce up and down on Arthur.  
Merlin threw his head back and came, spilling all on both of their chests. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and rolled Merlin on his back once again, having yet to cum, he started to thrust into Merlin who gasped and moaned, feeling spent with cumming hard on both of their chests moments ago, but Arthur was yet to come. He leaned down and gently kissed Merlin and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Merlin felt himself become hard once again. "Harder Arthur." Arthur drove into Merlin harder and Merlin reached up behind him and grabbed the headboard of his bed with both hands, knuckles turning white from gripping it too hard. Arthur started to get faster which caused the bed to rock along with them.  
"Ah Merlin. I'm cumming." No sooner had he said it, did he cum with Merlin cumming straight after for the second time that night. Arthur collapsed and dropped on top of Merlin who let go of the headboard and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Wow." Merlin gasped placing a gentle kiss on Arthur's earlobe. Arthur lifted his head up and looked at Merlin. "I love you Merlin." Arthur panted.

**EPILOGUE**

I couldn't believe it, the day was finally here, a lot has happened in the last year since Morgana and Leon's party and I still sometimes wonder if it's all a dream. But then I turned over and see Merlin fast asleep in our bed and I know it's real.

Since our first night back together things have been great, we started off slow, dating, a few movie nights, sexting hell we even had wed sex. Seeing as we were starting fresh, we weren't living together at the moment but we were getting there. And when the month was up they had both sold their flats and bought a house together.

I even got myself a job at Camelot high, it was becoming too much for me, having to rush to Camelot high to have lunch with Merlin and then coming home to find him fast asleep. The hours weren't working for me and our relationship so I went and found one at Camelot high, they had no use for a business teacher but they did need an IT teacher and I jumped at the chance. Good thing that I told IT while majoring in Business.

But today, today was going to blow this whole year away, because today I was going to marry my Merlin again. It was going to be far better than our first wedding but then seeing as we couldn't remember our first wedding, it was going to be great.

"Arthur, you ready mate?" Leon asked coming into the room.

"Of course. This time I'll remember it." I laughed.

"Come on then. It's time." Uther said popping his head through the door.

Taking a quick look at myself in the mirror and fixing my black tie, I walked out of the room and went to stand next to Lancelot, with Leon and Gwaine standing beside me.

Me and Merlin wanted this wedding to be small and so in the end we asked Lancelot to marry us even though Gwaine begged, we told him it was Lancelot because he has known us longer.

The music soon started and Merlin walked towards me in a white tux, Morgana wanted to plan the wedding and thought it would be great to have us in black and white suits.

I smiled and reached out for Merlin's hand, Merlin smiled and mouthed 'I love you' once our hands meet.

Lance smiled at the pair of us before clearing his throat.

"We are gathered here today to witness the join of these two souls as they re-new their vows in front of family and friends. Like it should have been done the first time" Lance smirked while everyone else laughed.

"They asked me to perform the wedding as I've know them since forever, you would think I would have known of their love long before now, but they were good at hiding it that was until they got drunk and married in Vegas. Faith wanted them together and now her mission is complete. Now Arthur and Merlin have prepared their own vows." Lance finished nodding at me

Smiling I turned to face the man I loved

"Merlin, I don't and can't remember what I did or say that night we meet in Vegas but it will forever be one of my best night of my life, because that was the night I found you again and stopped running scared, of course you didn't believe me and after everything I did while we were together in Uni I couldn't blame you. But to be standing here a year later renewing our vows well I would have never seen it coming no matter how hard I wished. This year has been filled with so much that if I died right now I would die happy knowing you loved me and wanted forever, because that is what I plan to give you Merlin. My heart, A family and even a bloody dog, but most of all I will be giving you my soul forever" I smiled and placed the ring on Merlin's finger where it would forever stay

Merlin smiled fighting back his tears

"Arthur, we have been throw so much together and it all started with you being you a complete prat" Merlin laughed "But you have and will always be my prat, it wasn't meant to be when we were roommates in Uni, But now that we're grown and seen what life is like without one of us I can safely say that I wouldn't change it for the world. Because that time we had together however short was magical and our time apart helped us to grow, and now we can be happy and start our lives together. And if we do ever get a dog I'm naming it" Merlin ended with a chuckle as he placed the ring on my finger

"Be the power vested in me by the internet I now preannounce you married." Lance smiled

I smiled and pulled Merlin closer, kissing him passionately

"I love you Merlin Pendragon" I replied

"That's Emrys Pendragon mister" Merlin laughed

"I love you too Arthur Emrys" Merlin smiled

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review :)**

**x**


End file.
